A what sparkle party?
by QueenPegasus
Summary: Sequel to German Sparkle Party. So what was the Allies reaction to this party then? Rated T because I'm paranoid


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia bla bla bla

Authors Notes: This is the sequel to German Sparkle Party more like the Allies point of view though. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you enjoyed German Sparkle Party

**A what sparkle party?**

Another boring day, another boring meeting. All the Allies were round England's place to discuss things such as the Axis tactical moves and how to approach Switzerland. The only one who was finding this interesting was China. America was trying to figure out a plan that would make him a hero, France was looking at some magazine, England was sipping his tea wondering when this was going to end, Russia was in his own little world and China was trying to tell America that his plans wouldn't work.

England looked around, shuddering at the thought of what on earth the magazine was that France was reading. Realized that this was going nowhere, he decided to get his laptop out. He turned it on, typed in his password and immediately went to check his email, then suddenly a message window pops up.

"Hewwo caterpillar boy"

Oh god, it's Prussia. England stared at the screen blankly, he's not acting himself.

France leaned over, finishing his magazine and tries not to laugh.

" You don't think he's drunk do you?" France smirks, then reaches over and clicks on the webcam button. " Oh guys, I think we have a drunk Prussia"

As soon as France says that, China, America and Russia all surrounds the screen.

`Oh dear god` England thought, wishing he never turned his laptop on. He takes a sip of his tea. Prussia accepted the webcam and England nearly spits his tea. What on earth were they wearing and how did the get Austria to agree to this?

Russia suddenly leans over and pressed record button then sat back into his chair. He wasn't going to let this opportunity go. "I've think we've just found a way to stop

them making their next move."

China's face was priceless, he has never seen such behavior in his life especially from quiet, reserved Austria. " Erm….. What's wrong with them?" He asks nervously.

" Oh they're drunk, remember that time France and England got drunk and they started putting those maids outfits on?" America answered excitably

China shuddered at the thought, how COULD he forget that day, they tried to get him in a maid dress himself. His thoughts were interrupted with a sudden slap noise. He looks over to see England standing up and America on the floor with his hand over his face

"I told you never bring up that day ever again!" England shouted

"Well I was being all the hero and stuff and helping China out yeesh" America whined.

"Guys guys stop arguing please, you're missing the entertainment." France spoke up and pointed to the screen. Oh how Germany, Prussia and Austria were making such a fool on themselves. Suddenly the doorbell went off. China went and answered the door

"Oh erm hello Switzerland, what brings you here?"

" I accidentally left my jacket here last time I was round, what on earth is that chanting?" Switzerland demanded.

"Oh erm France put the webcam on because Prussia, Germany and Austria are not feeling themselves, come in I'm sure England knows where you're jacket is" China responded nervously, why did Switzerland have to be so scary?

Switzerland walked in and noticed the screen, which made him stop in his tracks. Austria was drunk, why was he drunk wait, how did they get him drunk and into that outfit?

"Hey England, do you know where my jacket is I left here from our last chat?"

England turned around" Oh hey, it's in my bedroom, I'll go get it for you" he got up " Also, we need to ask a favour, we need to go through you're country to get to Austria, to do some investigations"

Switzerland sighed, why did they always have to go through his country?

England comes back into the living room with Switzerland jacket.

"I'll let you through my country on one condition….." Switzerland smiles at England

"What's the condition?" England looked worried, Switzerland is smiling, he never smiles unless he's up to something.

" When this ho ha is over I want a tape of this," He pointed to the screen. They where now dancing on the tables.

"Oh sure, that's not a problem" England sighed in relief, for a moment there he thought it was going to be much worst.

"Thanks, well once those guys collapse send me the clip in an email. I better get going, see ya" Switzerland went to the door and leaves.

As soon as he left everyone attention went back to the screen. America seemed to of made some popcorn and everyone eating it like it was a movie.

"Not as good as mine, but it's better than England's cooking" France said as he put some more popcorn in his mouth.

To be fair the way the events are unfolding, it does seem to be a movie. There was a lot of falling over, really bad singing, even worst singing and they managed to get Germany in that chicken suit again.

Of course Austria passed out first, he was a light weight compared to Germany and Prussia. In there drunken state they decided to draw all over Austria, which prompted France to laugh so hard he fell off his chair onto China.

Eventually Prussia and Germany passed out. England stops the webcam, sends an email to Switzerland with the clip attached. The other Allies decided to sleep round England's as it was late. They would never forget this day, not ever. Oh how those guys will regret the morning after.


End file.
